Wireless communication devices are becoming increasingly popular in the United States and around the world. These communication devices typically receive communication services from one or more wireless networks. A typical wireless network includes one or more base stations, each base station providing services in an area referred to as a cell or a zone. The wireless devices can often move and receive communication services from multiple cells in the same network or from cells in different networks.
Typical wireless networks can provide telephony services to users, such as by establishing incoming and outgoing telephone calls to and from the wireless devices. In order to establish an incoming telephone call, a wireless network typically pages a wireless device. A problem with conventional wireless networks is that the paging process occurs indiscriminately across multiple frequencies and without regard to a particular frequency on which the mobile station is operating. As a result, the paging process often wastes resources of the networks.